Eve & Yuki Story
by xStory-Writerx
Summary: This story is about a boy named Eve. Who ran from a murderer that killed his parents and little sister and was rescued from a little orange fox named Yuki. Yuki brings him to the village named Pixie where only animals exist,but they are afraid of humans because they burned down a large part of the village. What troubles await Yuki and Eve on their way with Yuki's evil twin brother?


_**Eve & Yuki Chapter 1  
**  
_ _Panting Eve ran through the dark forest, his heart was pounding in his throat. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't stop. Every time he had that feeling someone could pounce from behind. Tears of fear slid down on his cheeks. Muddy footsteps began to follow him. The wind howled and he had a sore throat from all the running. He still couldn't believe his little sister and parents were killed, and he now stood all alone. Nobody that could help him from the death. The only thing he could do was buy time in order to survive with behind him a large shadow of a man with a gun that was rapidly approaching. Suddenly he heard no footsteps, but a bang of the gun that shot through his shoulder. Desperately he put his hand on his bloody wound and tried to keep running. But he tripped over a root of a tree. Crying on the ground from the pain the footsteps kept getting closer. Eve said softly: ''Sorry sis, that I couldn't protect you.''  
The man now stood beside him and lifted him up by his hair. "You are quite a pain catching boy." The man said, then lifted him higher and put the gun against his forehead. First Eve struggled but he suddenly calmed down and thought with closed eyes about the beautiful time with his family. ''Maybe, it's better this way." He thought. Vaguely through his thought Eve heard rustling and opened his eyes. He looked in the direction of the moving bushes and saw two glowing blue eyes appear. ''Where are you looking at?''  
At the moment the man tried to pull the trigger, a small fox ran out of the bushes. The man who was looking irritated started to target the fox. The orange fox glared at the man, soon he couldn't move and let go of Eve who fell on the ground. Rubbing on his head, Eve looked at the fox and wondered what just happened. The fox ran to Eve and shook his head making the bell on his scarf ring. The ringing echoed through the air. First, there wasn't anything happening. But soon Eve noticed no wind, sound or noise. Nothing moved, time stood still.. The fox turned around and walked away "Shall I follow him" Eve thought being hesitant. "He did save my life, maybe I can do something in return for him... ?" Unsure he followed him into the forest.  
Eve was still following the fox and his shoulder started to hurt and bleed even more. With pain in his feet and his hand on his shoulder wound, he tried to keep up with the fox. In a open space of the forest the fox stands still and worried turned around. Soon Eve had arrived in the open space. He collapsed from exhaustion on the cold grass. Small footsteps came closer and Eve heard a whispering voice. "Can you stand?" Eve was startled and took some distance. The fox responded calm and said: "It's okay, I know what happened and I will always be there for you." He said with a wagging tail. Eve couldn't bring out any words and started crying. "Can you reach out your hand Eve?"  
The fox asked while looking at his wound. Crying Eve reached out his hand to him. The fox used his hand to climb up to the shoulder wound. He focused while closing his eyes and the star on the head of the fox started to radiate green light that made the wound heal fast. After a few seconds the wound was closed and the blood was gone. Eve said softly: "Uhm…Thanks." The fox smiled and said: "Your welcome Eve." "I still don't know anything about him..maybe I should try asking him things." Eve thought and began to question the fox. "By the way…How do you know my name… and more importantly who are you?" Eve asked distrustful._ _"hehe, let's say that I always watched over you, for now." "Great, now I still don't know who he is.. Ah his name!" Eve opened his mouth and asked: "What is your na-", but he got interrupted by the fox and said: "I know you have more questions you want to ask, but we have no time. I can't stop the time for much longer, so we have to go before my power runs out." He said in a hurry. With trembling eyes and many questions left unanswered he saw the fox radiate light again from his star and saw a bright white light shine down from the sky. The light lifted them high in the sky and made them disappear._

Gently they were put down on the grass by the white light. before him he saw a waterfall crashing down. The fox looked tired but a few seconds later he walked to Eve, put out his paw and said: "I didn't introduce myself yet." The fox said embarrassed. "my name is Yuki and I will protect you from now on!" He said very brave. Eve grabbed Yuki and hugged Yuki who was surprised. "Thank you Yuki…thanks to you I am not lonely anymore." Yuki smiled then jumped out of Eves hands. "Let's move on." He said while looking at the waterfall. "Move on? What do you mean, there is a huge waterfall in front of us, it's a dead end , right?" He said confused. "That is what we want you to think." Yuki answered mysteriously. Still thinking about what Yuki meant, he saw Yuki walk to the waterfall and close his eyes. The star on his forehead began to shine yellow light. Soon after, the waterfall split in two. With eyes full of unbelief he saw a small cave appear behind the waterfall. First Yuki looked exhausted, but after a while he turned around and said grinning:' Let's go Eve'! Confused and worried he followed Yuki into the cave, while the waterfall slowly closed behind them.  
The further they came how more uncertain Eve felt. He could barely see where he was walking and there seemed to be no end to the cave. Eve tripped over a stone that made Yuki turn around and see Eve tired walking behind him. Yuki stopped walking and  
said:"Let's take a break." With a deep sigh Eve sat down and gasped for air. Yuki walked to Eve and said encouraging: "Hang on Eve, we're almost there!" "I'm okay." he said while standing up. "let's go Yuki."  
Exhausted Eve made it through the cave. Sharp day light blinded his eyes and saw Yuki happy turning around to him: "Welcome to my village Pixie Eve!" Yuki said wagging his tail. "Wah!" Eve said surprised.  
He curiously looked around and saw all kind of things he never saw before, different trees, flowers and animals. It was weird and beautiful at the same time. "Follow me!" Yuki said smiling.  
They walked down the rough path and were soon stopped at the gate of the Pixie Village by a white and black wolf who blocked the path. The wolfs looked threateningly at Eve. Yuki quickly stood in front of Eve and said: "It's okay, he isn't a bad person." The wolfs started to consult. Soon The white wolf said doubtful: "Well, okay then, you may enter the village." And let them through. When Eve was passing by he heard the black wolf whispering in his ear: "But one mistake and you're dead."  
Shocked he turned around and saw the wolf showing his teeth. Quickly he ran to Yuki who was walking in front of him. When they were walking through the village they heard doors and windows shutting down. Animals hid in barrels and behind things. With eyes full of fear they watched Eve and Yuki pass by. "What's going on with all the animals?" "Why are they afraid of us? Also why is the gate so well guarded?"  
Yuki suddenly stopped walking and said sad: "Because in a war two years ago humans murdered a big part of the animals who live here, since that war many animals are scared of humans, so that's why they toughed up the guard." "So…I am a killer in this village?" He said and looked frustrated at the ground. Yuki looked at Eve with hopeful eyes and said: "But I am sure you can make a difference in the way they think about humans!" "Me?" He said speechless. "Me, a brother who couldn't even protect his own younger sister and can only run away from problems?" He said in pain. Yuki whispered softly: "I think you were brave…you put your own live on the line for your sister." "But I didn't make any difference at all! She still was killed.." He made fist out of his hands and tears began to drip on the ground from Eves face. Yuki shook his head and said: "No Eve, you're a brave person who is chosen to save us." "C-chosen?" Eve said stuttering. "Why me out of all the people in the world who are better than me?" Yuki grinned at Eve and said: "Because you have a big heart." Eve whipped away his tears and opened his mouth to say something, but again Yuki interrupted and said: "It's getting late", and looked at the sunset. "Let's go to my house."  
Lost in thought he followed Yuki to his house. Before he noticed he heard Yuki  
say: "Come on Eve!" When Eve looked up he saw Yuki standing on the doorstep waiting for him to come in. With Yuki in front of him he walked the creaking stairs to the second floor. When they arrived upstairs Eve found himself in a room with a bed, a night light and a window. Exhausted Eve let himself fall down on the bed and closed his eyes. Yuki smiled, crawled under Eves hand and said: "Goodnight Eve." He petted Yuki on his head and said: "Goodnight Yuki."  
In the middle of the night Eve woke up from a clattering noise. He looked sideways and saw that the window was open and the wind was making it clatter against the wall. "The wind must have forced it open", Eve thought out loud.  
Yawning he stood up and closed the window. Behind his back he heard sneaking footsteps coming closer, before he could turn around to see what it was something smashed the back of his head. He fell on the ground with a lot of pain and the feeling everything was getting blurry he saw a black wolf standing in front of him who dropped a piece of wood on the ground, he tried to keep his conscious to see who it was, but he couldn't hold his eyes open and everything soon turned black.


End file.
